


The Kilt Situation

by anniviech



Series: The Domestic Life [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kilts, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniviech/pseuds/anniviech
Summary: A joke about finding men in kilts sexy leads to a surprise...





	The Kilt Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Reading fogsblue's tags of wanting a Tentoo with scruff in a kilt on a reblog of a scruffy DT wearing one on tumblr made me doodle exactly that - and while drawing, my mind once again fleshed out a scene for it x)

When Rose had joked about finding men who can wear a kilt sexy, just before the Doctor had left to lead his first own Torchwood-based expedition without her in the Scottish Highlands, she really hadn’t expected it resulting in getting this photo texted to her several days later during a slow, unremarkable afternoon of doing paper work.

After seeing the title and reading the message under it, asking whether he could wear it, she earned several curious looks when her sudden laughter sounded through the halls of Torchwood London.

(Once the worst of her giggles died down and she regained some composure, she texted back that he should keep it.)


End file.
